The present invention relates to people mover systems and more particularly to guideway switches for such systems.
In cross referenced basic patent application Serial No. 211,723 (WE 53893), a general background description is presented and there is disclosed the structure and operation of a new rotary guideway switch and a new guideway configuration for people mover systems. That disclosure embodies a plurality of basic and improvement inventions and accordingly a family of patent applications, including the present application and those applications listed in the Cross-Reference section, are being filed concurrently in correspondence to the respective inventions.
The present patent application is directed to guideway station structure that houses a rotary guideway switch for vehicle switching operation.